


【红绿/BarryHal】YOU pwp

by loveHal



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 19:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveHal/pseuds/loveHal
Summary: summary：巴里发现自己和哈尔的感情出现了问题。





	【红绿/BarryHal】YOU pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 我流红绿，已经不能用OOC来形容了……  
> 梗来自lof纵横捭阖.兰妹子

红绿 YOU

 

summary：巴里发现自己和哈尔的感情出现了问题。

 

巴里不知道事情是从何开始的，但等他注意到的时候似乎已经为时过晚。  
旁边的哈尔和奥利弗勾肩搭背地喝着酒聊着天，巴里盯着两人的背影，心里翻出股苦涩。  
哈尔和奥利弗的关系真的很好。巴里内心苦笑着想。所以哈尔才会让奥利弗每天早上打电话叫他起床，会在刚刚从外太空回来就带着外星特产酒到酒吧找奥利弗喝酒。  
手边奇怪形状的酒瓶里的酒液被巴里一口气灌下一半，他没有在听他们在聊什么，只是贪婪又阴沉地盯着奥利弗旁边的哈尔。  
那人穿着一如既往的飞行员夹克，里面的白衬衣解开了三四个扣子，暖黄色灯光延伸下给胸前半遮半掩的肌肤上镀上蜜色的光泽。  
巴里注意到自己右边一些女人在酒杯遮掩下时不时瞟向哈尔，涂着指甲油的手指指点着哈尔露出来的脖颈和俊美的脸颊，调笑声在聒噪的酒吧里径直传入巴里的耳朵。  
巴里手指烦躁地在吧台桌面上跳动，他咬着嘴唇想把几乎粘在奥利弗身上的哈尔撕下来，给他系好衬衫扣子，把他拥入怀中用一个深吻宣告主权。但他不能。  
“嘿。”  
哈尔的手覆上了巴里的手背：“再敲下去桌面就要烂了哦小熊。”  
手背上传来哈尔身上温热的热度，顺着经脉一点点晕染开。巴里聒噪的心脏终于肯在这份温度下安静两秒。  
“哈尔…”巴里叹息着念出来自己男友的名字。  
哈尔没有听清巴里有说什么，他偏了偏头，眼神近乎担忧。  
巴里没有注意哈尔的眼神，他低下头盯着自己的脚尖，心如乱麻。  
哈尔总是这样，永远自信而灼热，在非本意的情况下也能吸引到众多眼球。巴里知道自己是什么性格，说好听的他是个好脾气的老好人，但说不好听的他就是个寡淡的人。巴里用牙齿咬着嘴唇内侧的皮肤，烦躁感又一次升腾上来。  
他会为哈尔在警局门口等他而开心，会为看见他们紧握着双手而面露失望的美女而欣喜，会为与哈尔的一点点肌肤之亲就心神摇曳。  
但他也会讨厌哈尔跟奥利弗走的太近，他讨厌那些人对哈尔渴求的眼光，他讨厌这样阴险而小肚鸡肠的自己。  
拥有哈尔这件事太过于美好，以至于让向来无欲无求的老好人都患得患失。  
“怎么了吗？”  
哈尔的声音让巴里回过神来，他无措地摇摇头，挣开哈尔握住自己的手，伸手去拿酒杯。  
巴里试图用酒精让自己冷静下来，他这种阴暗的独占欲不会是向往自由的哈尔所喜欢的。他不能让哈尔讨厌自己。  
哈尔没有过多地跟巴里说什么，他打开另一瓶酒递到巴里手边。  
哈尔虽然性格开朗又洒脱，却又不是全然不谙世事，他的不拘小节下总是有着别出心裁的细腻与关怀。  
巴里觉得哈尔能感受到自己现在身上所散发出来的消极情绪，但哈尔却体贴地没有去逼他。  
巴里为哈尔这个举动心脏舒张轻松了一下，但很快又患得患失地揪起来。  
他几乎要讨厌跟哈尔在一起了，因为这个时候的巴里艾伦总是要在甜蜜之余纠结害怕。  
“奥利，这次我应该放假时间长，我们要不要再来一次公路旅行？”  
巴里的大脑瞬间像被按了暂停键一样空白了一下，他机械地扭过头看向奥利弗，一声不行被他硬生生堵进嘴里。  
像是接受到巴里过于炙热的凝视般，奥利弗飞速地说了不，声称自己要多陪陪自己的小小鸟。  
“你个见色忘义的！有了女朋友就不要我了。”哈尔控诉道。  
巴里看见哈尔右手夸张地按向自己的胸口，像是中枪一样僵直着往后倒了倒，巴里伸手扶住哈尔的腰防止他被自己的体重带翻椅子。  
哈尔扭过头看向巴里，棕色眼睛流淌着蜂蜜，甜的人发慌，又招引过来许多额外的花花蝶蝶。  
小熊下意识护住自己的蜂蜜。  
巴里下意识地反问：“你还想要谁要你啊？”  
哈尔像是被巴里的反问问懵了，他眨了眨眼，反应了两秒钟才扯出来个笑：“吃醋了呀？”  
“我没有”巴里反驳。  
哈尔也不多说什么，他顺着巴里手上的力气直起身子，手肘撑在桌面上，直勾勾地盯着巴里。  
巴里被哈尔亮晶晶的眼神看的有点受不了，他飘了飘眼神继续说道：“好吧，有一点。”  
哈尔舌尖点了点自己上唇的唇尖，露出来个坏笑。  
巴里再次举白旗：“好吧，比一点再多一点点！”  
哈尔嗤笑：“我的巴里小熊，你怎么这么可爱。”  
巴里不自在地避开哈尔的视线，感觉到热度顺着耳尖爬到脸颊。  
巴里知道在这时自己必须说点什么，他的大脑在短暂一瞬间内跑过无数个回答，最终他选了下下签：“今晚你去我家吗？”  
你完了，巴里艾伦。巴里在心里哀嚎，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。哈尔好不容易休假回来他的第一反应居然是要把人带上床。  
哈尔舔了舔嘴唇，他眼神闪躲了一下，最终还是点了点头。  
看见哈尔点头的瞬间巴里心里放起了烟花，他恨不得立马抓住哈尔放在桌面上的手把人一把搂进怀里用神速力送到自己床上。但他忍住了。  
别跟个毛头小子一样急切，巴里告诫自己，你又不是高中第一次谈恋爱的学生。  
接下来的等待时间在神速力和心急中度秒如年。当奥利弗跟哈尔挥手告别的时候巴里感到一直勒住自己心脏的那根绳子终于松了下来。  
哈尔有点喝多了，他把手臂绕到巴里脖颈后面撑住自己的身形，呼吸间潮湿的热气打到巴里颈侧的皮肤上。  
“哈尔？”巴里叫了声哈尔的名字。  
“嗯？”哈尔用鼻音懒散地回了句。  
巴里终于心安下来，他一手扣住哈尔搂住自己脖子的手腕，一手扶住哈尔的后腰，带着人慢吞吞地往自己的公寓方向走。夜风有些凉，哈尔往巴里身上靠了靠汲取他身上的温度。巴里停顿下来片刻，给哈尔系好衬衫扣子后才继续放心地撑着自家男友往家的方向走。  
深夜的街道上车和行人都很少，只有路灯拉长了两个人的影子。  
回到家的时候哈尔已经快要睡着了，他头顶抵着巴里一侧的脸颊，在凌乱的棕色碎发下露出来的闭着眼的半张侧脸安详而静谧。  
巴里给哈尔脱掉了鞋子把人放到了床上，到浴室拧了把热毛巾帮哈尔擦了擦脸。哈尔在柔软而温热的毛绒物下发出来两声抗议的哼唧，但随即翻了个身又安静下来。  
把刚刚晒过的被子从阳台上搬回来，巴里给哈尔褪掉了衣服，搂住了哈尔精瘦的腰身把人抱在了怀里，扯开被子把两个人裹好。哈尔的头在枕头上摩擦了两下，找准在巴里怀里最舒适的位置后就不动了。巴里在暖黄色的床头灯灯光下又贪得无厌地看了会儿哈尔的侧颜，忍不住往对方头顶的发旋上烙上一个吻，又用下巴在哈尔头顶蹭了蹭，最终依依不舍地从被窝伸出手按灭了床头灯的开关。

 

第二天早上巴里是被闹铃吵醒的，关掉闹钟的巴里扭过头却看见哈尔睡的跟没事儿人一样。巴里失笑了一下，但很快脑子里就出现了奥利弗每天早上打电话叫哈尔起床的画面。巴里还没来得及提起来的嘴角瞬间凝固在脸上。  
闹钟上的时间是六点四十，奥利弗一般会在七点准时打电话过来叫哈尔起床。巴里回想起昨晚哈尔和奥利弗勾肩搭背的场景和酒吧里各色人物看向哈尔的眼光，忽然觉得恶从心生。  
他凑过去亲了亲哈尔的额头，伸手捏了捏哈尔的耳垂。宿醉的哈尔只是不舒服地皱了皱眉，没有转醒的意思。  
巴里得寸进尺地亲了亲哈尔的鼻尖，见哈尔还没有反应忍不住露出来个恶作剧的笑，他勾起来哈尔的下巴吻了上去，舌尖先是在哈尔的唇缝上舔过一圈，然后才大摇大摆长驱直入地挑开哈尔的嘴唇和牙关，用舌尖推了推哈尔的舌头。哈尔迷迷糊糊地醒过来，下意识迎合自家男友的动作。  
等巴里终于舍得放开哈尔的时候哈尔揉了揉自己的眼睛，表情依然是没有彻底清醒的茫然，他打了个哈欠从床上撑起来些距离，用刚睡醒的还带着些许沙哑的声音问道：“小熊？”  
巴里揉了把哈尔睡觉蹭起来的呆毛，又往哈尔下巴上亲了一口：“早安吻。”  
“嗯。”哈尔漫不经心地用一声鼻音应了，他靠到床头上又打了个哈欠：“几点了？”  
巴里扫了眼床头上的闹钟回到：“六点四十三。”  
他往哈尔身旁又蹭了蹭，一个扭身跨坐到哈尔大腿上：“还早。”  
哈尔还在打哈欠，他不舒服地曲了曲腿。  
“我想做。”  
巴里直白的话让哈尔把打到一半的哈欠硬生生吞掉了一半，他半张着嘴，眼角还带着刚刚打哈欠带出来的点点泪痕，表情有些滑稽。  
“我没有听错？”哈尔眨了眨眼，眼角的水意落到脸颊上：“可上班……”  
巴里凑过去舔掉哈尔脸上的泪痕，顺着往下一路亲吻到哈尔的侧颈，哈尔顺着他亲吻的动作扬起来头，巴里轻轻地咬了口哈尔暴露在外的喉结。  
哈尔吞了口口水，他伸手搂上巴里的后背，默许了巴里的要求。  
巴里抓住哈尔的两个手腕，单手拉起哈尔的手臂把他的手腕固定到床头。哈尔瑟缩了一下，有些不解，但却没有反抗巴里的动作。  
身下的哈尔被束住双手全然展现在自己眼前，巴里几乎是在瞬间就起了反应。他又咬了口哈尔的喉结，俯下身用舌尖划过哈尔胸肌间浅浅的沟壑。哈尔扭了扭腰，说不上是害怕还是期待地看着巴里舔上自己的乳尖。舌尖压着乳尖往乳晕里压，哈尔喉头发出声舒适的闷哼，巴里听到后用牙齿轻轻咬了下哈尔的乳尖。巴里空着的手指尖描摹着哈尔的腹肌，一路向下滑到哈尔的小腹，摸到哈尔微勃的性器。  
在他握住哈尔性器的时候哈尔仰起头颤抖了一下，口中叹出一口微薄的叹息。哈尔能感受到自己的身体像是被巴里镀上了一层电流，不致命但足够刺激他的神经。  
“小熊……”哈尔叫着巴里，却不知道自己究竟想说什么。  
巴里松开了扣住哈尔手腕的手，他在套弄着哈尔的性器的同时伸手摸上了哈尔的大腿。跟一般超级英雄们不同的是哈尔并没有像超人那样喷张的肌肉，但他也绝对不算瘦弱。哈尔拥有着甚至可以称为轻灵的身材，每一块肌肉的分量都恰到好处，在平时包裹在紧身绿灯制服里的时候流露出来一股漂亮到色气的美感。而现在在失去了布料遮挡露在空气里的每一块肌肉在巴里眼里都精美的宛若文艺复兴时期大师手下的那些艺术品。手上的皮肤紧致而光滑，顺着他手上的动作时不时收缩起来又舒张开。  
巴里滑下身子钻进被子里亲吻上哈尔的膝盖，在顺着膝盖碎吻到大腿根部。哈尔下意识想要合拢大腿，巴里却先他一步单手撑住哈尔的膝弯抵住哈尔抗拒的动作。  
哈尔的呼吸急促起来，他的手指缠住巴里金色的短发，想要把巴里揪起来，又怕扯疼了巴里。  
在他犹豫之间巴里的嘴唇移到哈尔的两球旁，他用嘴唇含住哈尔的阴囊，嘬了一口后又快速撤退。  
“巴里！”哈尔的手指扯紧了巴里的头发，他试图去阻止自家男友：“别这样……”  
巴里的手揉搓了两下哈尔的阴茎，他从被子底下探出头吻了吻哈尔的小腹：“为什么？”  
哈尔弯起腰捧住巴里的脸，在巴里澄澈的蓝眼睛下溃不成军。  
“我昨天晚上没有洗澡。”哈尔尴尬地冲巴里解释道：“并且，你不用……做这么多。”  
巴里偏过脸浅浅地含住哈尔的指尖，舌头舔了舔哈尔的指腹。敏感娇嫩的指腹处传来的痒意让哈尔缩了缩脖子。  
巴里吐出来哈尔的指尖，又亲了亲哈尔的掌心：“没事，我愿意的。”  
哈尔被刺激地耳尖有些发红。  
“今天早上就交给我好不好？”巴里眨巴着婴儿蓝的眼睛引诱哈尔。  
哈尔吞了口口水，隐含期待地点了点头。  
巴里再次钻入被子里面，他扶着哈尔的性器试探性地把它吞入口中。老实说，这可不是个舒适的体验。舌根被异物压迫刺激着他的呕吐反应，但巴里闭闭眼强迫自己试着全部吞下去。  
哈尔手指揪住床单毫不掩饰地发出来舒适的呻吟。  
在哈尔丰富的情史里他并不是没有被别人用口腔伺候的经验，但老天，现在含着他阴茎的可是巴里。  
哈尔情动地轻微颤抖，他半垂下眼睫，长长的睫毛像经历暴风雨的蝴蝶一样颤抖着。  
巴里在适应了一会儿后试着动了动自己的舌头，在得到哈尔奖励般甜腻的呻吟时更加卖力。他总是学的很快，哪怕是第一次做给人口交这种活巴里也在这短短一段时间内掌握了诀窍。  
巴里抬起眼观察哈尔的表情，在确定哈尔确实很舒服的时候试探性的把手指探向哈尔的臀缝。侵入第一个指节的时候哈尔不舒服地抿了抿嘴唇，最终依旧默许了巴里的动作。  
穴道内因为没有润滑而异常干燥，巴里在伸入一个指节后怕伤到哈尔而不敢有太大的动作。  
哈尔推了推巴里的脑袋示意他先让开，巴里温和地遵从了哈尔的指示。哈尔侧过身伸长手臂去够床头柜的抽屉拉手，背脊肌肉拉出来舒展流畅的线条。几秒钟后，一盒避孕套和一瓶没有拆封的润滑液被塞到了巴里手里。巴里挑了挑眉，他可不记得自己有买过这些东西。  
哈尔轻咳一声：“我之前买回来藏得，这不就用上了吗。”  
巴里煞有其事地转动着看了看包装，超薄款避孕套，草莓味的润滑液。  
哈尔从巴里手里拿过避孕套三下五除二地撕掉了上面的塑封：“这一盒用完了我们可以换种，你喜欢哪种？螺旋还是颗粒？”  
这次换巴里被直白的话语激得脸颊发红：“天才！”他示意哈尔赶紧住口。  
哈尔无辜地眨了眨眼，他抽出来个铝制外套的避孕套咬在嘴里递到巴里嘴边。  
巴里这次干脆连脖颈也红了个彻底，他怪罪地瞪了哈尔一眼，但还是用嘴唇接过来了避孕套。  
哈尔往巴里脸上印上个大大的口水印，张开腿躺平到床上：“过来拿走你的奖励，小熊。”  
巴里发狠地撕开手里的避孕套，弯下腰跟哈尔交换了个深吻。  
哈尔被巴里热切的进攻搞得七荤八素，在终于摆脱要被吻到窒息后后面就有冰冷的液体顺着他的臀部往下流。他被那股凉意激得瑟缩了一下。  
巴里注意到了哈尔的反应，他把润滑液倒到手心用自己的体温暖热后再送入哈尔体内。  
开拓的过程循序渐进，最终还是哈尔看不下去巴里涨着坚挺的性器忍得满头大汗地给自己做好扩张。他伸腿勾了勾巴里的后腰，示意巴里赶紧进来。  
“哈尔……”巴里像是在看个胡闹的孩子一样看着哈尔：“别闹，我不舍得你受伤。”  
哈尔感受到一股热流从心脏流经全身，他摸上巴里的脸颊：“好巴里，快进来。”  
他往下滑了滑，臀部贴住巴里的阴茎，拖长了调子撒娇：“巴里巴里，我的甜心小熊，快进来，我想要你。”  
哈尔有一把好嗓子，巴里一直知道。他正常说话的时候会带着加州阳光般的爽朗和温暖，但当他压低嗓音拖长调子的时候那股温暖被压缩成一股魅惑的低哑，像是上好的丝绸和丝绒。  
巴里的理智终于告罄，他抓住哈尔的侧腰扶住自己的阴茎控制着速度缓慢侵入哈尔的体内。  
“嗯……”  
哈尔扶住巴里的肩膀不适地眯起来了眼睛，巴里细致而漫长的扩张让他没有感受到太多的疼痛，但带着另一个人灼热体温的阴茎的侵入还是太过了。那种感觉就像是失去了贝壳保护的软体动物被拿捏在人类的手中，哈尔捏着巴里的肩膀试图让自己放松下来，但本能的危机感却盘桓在哈尔心头。  
巴里像是感受到了哈尔内心的紧绷，他凑过来额头贴住哈尔的额头安慰道：“没事的哈尔，信我。”  
哈尔在巴里探过来头的瞬间就抱上了巴里的脖子：“快给我一个吻，小熊。”哈尔稳住声音里的颤动跟往常一样出声：“快给我一个吻。”  
巴里没有多说什么，他吻上哈尔，把连同他心里的爱意都倾注到这个吻里，让舌尖把这些感情送到哈尔心里。  
巴里在自己全部进入哈尔体内后松开了哈尔的唇让哈尔能喘口气，哈尔把脸埋进巴里颈窝里小口小口地吸气。  
还是好奇怪。哈尔抽着气努力去适应自己肠道里的异物，但却不知道自己的动作正好讨好了巴里。巴里能感受哈尔的肠道有规律的挤压着自己的阴茎，他扶着哈尔侧腰的手指忍不住加了些力道。  
哈尔拍了拍巴里的手臂：“你试着动动？”  
巴里眸色深沉地抽出些自己的阴茎，又轻轻地送进去。  
哈尔自我感觉良好，他心疼地用手给巴里擦了擦他额角因为忍得很辛苦而流出的汗珠：“我没事，你继续小熊。”  
巴里直起些腰身，手臂撑到躺倒在床铺上的哈尔的两侧，对哈尔下了最后通牒：“那我开始了？”  
哈尔点了点头，柔软的棕发铺散在床面上。  
巴里摸上哈尔的膝盖，腰肢用力地顶弄了一下。哈尔发出声受惊的幼崽般的呜咽，还没等他缓过来，巴里换了更为平和的方式试探着在他肠道内顶弄着，寻找着哈尔的前列腺。  
在巴里撞上某处的时候哈尔忍不住发出来声绵长而又欢喜的呻吟，巴里微微提起哈尔的膝弯打开哈尔的大腿，更为猛烈地顶弄上那块突出的软肉。  
在他抵上哈尔的前列腺时哈尔的整个肠道都在欢欣鼓舞地收缩，热切饥渴地缠上了入侵者，渴望着更多和更猛烈的进攻。  
巴里跪到床面上好更方便腰部发力，他试图克制住自己生理性的侵略欲，但对哈尔来说巴里的顶弄还是太过稳准狠，他断断续续地喘息呻吟着配合上巴里的节奏。  
床头传来了异样的声响，哈尔懵了两秒才意识到那是自己手机的铃声。  
哈尔的手机铃声响得欢快，但巴里一想到打过来电话的人心情就阴云遍布，他没有控制好力道地用力顶弄了一下。  
“哈……巴里，停一下。”哈尔可怜兮兮地推着巴里的胸膛，试图让沾血的鲨鱼放下到口的猎物：“是奥利弗。”  
“嗯。”巴里从嗓子里挤出来声回应，长臂一捞把手机拿到哈尔耳边按下了接听键。  
哈尔像是被吓到一样瞪了巴里一眼，他喘了喘气：“奥利，我……”  
巴里突如其来的动作让哈尔咬住了嘴唇忍住了呻吟，他用眼神控诉巴里他到底在干什么。  
巴里把手上的手机扔到枕头上，扣住哈尔的腰让他分开双腿跨坐到自己大腿上，哈尔只觉得自己仿佛被钉死在巴里的阴茎上，他抬手捂住自己的嘴防止自己露出一些不雅的呻吟，但没能成功完全吞下去的呻吟在他喉头转了转还是泄露出来声闷哼。  
哈尔惊恐地冲巴里摇了摇头，他虽然在性事方面很放得开，但那仅限于两个人之间。  
巴里咬了咬哈尔的耳尖，毫不留情地继续侵入。  
哈尔咬住自己的手掌，另只手推着巴里的肩膀，他抬起来屁股试图从巴里身上起来，但巴里扣住他的腰身往下一按就让哈尔的所有努力就前功尽弃。  
意识到胳膊拧不过大腿的哈尔伸手去够枕头上的手机，巴里没有阻止他的这个动作。费了九牛二虎之力够到手机的哈尔在看见通话已被挂断的消息时长出一口气，他气不过地往巴里肩膀上打了一巴掌，啪的一声脆响不止打蒙了巴里也让哈尔愣在原地。  
“我……”哈尔张张嘴试图说些什么。  
巴里只觉得一股热血上头，所有担惊受怕和羡慕嫉妒都在哈尔这个不重的巴掌里被搅到一起，压缩后弹射出去。  
巴里在床上第一次失去理智，他咬上哈尔的嘴唇，心酸又愤怒地狠狠顶弄了起来。  
“巴里！”  
哈尔的脚背崩了起来，这种带着怒意的狂野的性爱带给他过多的快感，身体来不及消化掉的快感变成一条条鞭子又抽打到哈尔身上。  
“慢点，巴……”  
他家小熊好过分。哈尔感觉到自己的眼角渗出来了眼泪，说好的在床上不用神速力呢？绝对作弊了。  
最后结束的时候哈尔第一次感受到所谓的腰要断了是什么感觉，他趴在床上，肌肉还没有缓过来的在颤抖。  
巴里后怕地简直不敢碰哈尔，他满脑子都只有自己要完了，好不容易追到手的男朋友肯定要踹了自己了。  
想着想着巴里只觉得委屈，哈尔扭过身就看见巴里一脸要哭了的表情。  
等等，被做的腰疼的不是他吗？哈尔不解。  
“巴里？”哈尔试探着叫了声巴里的名字。  
“对不起。”巴里抓住哈尔的手：“对不起我错了哈尔，你原谅我，别跟我分手。”  
说道后面巴里的声音都哽咽了，他抽了抽鼻子，忍住眼里的泪花。  
“等等谁说我要跟你分手？”哈尔怔在原地。  
“你叫奥利弗打电话叫你起床，约奥利弗出去旅行，我不讨你欢心，还做爱都那么过分……”巴里罗列出“证据。”  
“让奥利弗叫我起床是想你多睡会儿，出去是看你心情不好想让你静静心，看见你我就开心，你不用做任何事情，今天的做爱，咳，确实有点过分，但也挺爽……”哈尔一一解答。  
“所以……”  
哈尔牵起了巴里的手：“看来我们都还不够对对方有信心啊巴里艾伦先生。”  
巴里扑过去抱住哈尔的腰：“所以哈尔乔丹先生，你愿不愿意再花半辈子时间对巴里艾伦先生建立起信心啊？”  
哈尔扶住自己的腰，表情有些扭曲：“巴里艾伦先生，恕我直言，上班快迟到了。”  
巴里从床上跳起来，果不其然地看见时间走到了八点三十。  
哈尔拽住巴里的手腕给了自家男友一个吻：“先让你家先生保住全勤吧小熊。”  
END

 

Let me be your shelter，Let me be your pleasure，Tell me how it feels，To be comfortable, and vulnerable with me，Tell me what you want，Cause baby we can get it for you.


End file.
